Naruto's Sex Stories!
by leggotothemoon
Summary: Naruto's sexual shinobi adventures throughout the Shippuden series! Enjoy!
1. Naruto and Shizune's deal!

Getting ready to let all hell loose, Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha mumbling and grumbling to himself silently, but listening to his stomach rumble loudly.

He had just saved his buddy Gaara, the freaking Kazekage, and he still hadn't been paid for it. Normally, money would have been the last thing on his mind, but now, he needed some. He needed some damn Ichiracku Ramen.

Deciding to take a short cut, Naruto leapt up to a building, deciding to fast travel from rooftop to rooftop to cut some time. However, just a short distance later, the waft of his favorite food caught him, and he came to a halt as his stomach grumbled again.

_Ah man_, he thought inwardly. _I wonder if they can hook me up with a free-be_. Thinking the worst that could happen was getting told no, Naruto took off in that direction. When he stopped on the roof opposite of the ramen shop, he was surprised to see it was closed, even though the mesmerizing smell was still coming from it. Scoping out the area, he was surprised to see the window above the shop going to Ichiraku's and his daughters' condo wide open. And in there-

"Oh! Oh shit! Keep fucking me!" he heard a girl's voice faintly moan. Squinting to see into it, he saw Ayame's bubble butt bouncing in and out of vision.

_No way! _Naruto thought in disbelief. _I gotta see who's pounding that! _He leapt noiselessly to the ground and back up to just below the window where the moans were much more plausible.

"AHH, fuck me Choji!"

_Say what._

Peeking in, Naruto did see Ayame straddling on Choji's lap as he laid down snacking on an orange bag of chips. Ayame was moaning and smacking her own ass as she was all the way down on Choji, who only had his balls visible, and was clearly doing all of the work.

"God I love guys who can eat!" she moaned loudly.

"And I love bitches who can cook!" Choji chided eating some more.

Watching Ayame's ass bounce and redden as Ayame herself smacked it and occasionally gave it a spread giving him a view of her bare anus, Naruto started getting a boner himself.

_Great, now I'm going to have this all day unless I do something about it soon. _Taking a few more looks at Ayame's ass, committing it to memory for later, he leapt to the next rooftop continuing swiftly hoping that if he concentrated enough his boner would go back down. Failing miserably, he stopped in front of the doors of the Hokage's building to reach down his pants to do some readjusting. Figuring that allowing only a slight bulge to be seen was the best he could manage, he decided it was high time to see granny. Avoiding awkward eye contact from everybody on his way there, he stopped in front of the office doors, and knocked.

"Come in," he heard in another female's voice. Opening up, he saw Shizune looking hassled.

"Oh, Naruto," she looked genuinely pleased to see him, but no less hassled. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Naruto did his best to look grumpy again, easy with a growling tummy and a raging boner that needed some tending.

"Lady Granny is swindling me," he said outraged. "I need paying for rescuing the kazekage!"

Shizune made a face. "Oh, look Naruto, the budget is kind of down and we were wondering if-"

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "It's always me, me, me! Why did everyone else get paid! I gotta eat, too!"

"Come on Naruto," Shizune tried for a weak laugh. "Lady Tsunade is getting around to you soon."

"No way," Naruto said. "I need some form of interest of else I'm going to tell someone ole granny is going back in debt with her workers."

Now Shizune looked alarmed. "Wait, now hold on a second! There has to be something we can agree on with for now?"

"Hmm," Naruto thought. "How about..." his voice trailed off as he looked around the room. His eyes went from the papers on the desk, to a trophy in the corner and fell on Shizune herself. She was wearing her usual kimono, but it was open enough so Naruto could see just a hint of what her chest looked like. Instinctively, he grabbed his crotch.

Shizune flinched as she noticed what he was checking out. "Hey! What's going on in that head of yours"

"I think you know what," Naruto said sultry. He continued gazing at the gap in her kimono as if trying to will it open. "Take off your kimono," he said softly. Shizune looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-what? Naruto, no way am I-"but she stopped dead midsentence as Naruto stalked towards closer and closer to her.

"Drop it," he said.

After a moment's hesitation, she reached her hands up to the white trimmings in the front of her kimono at the chest, and pulled them apart forcing it to the fall to the ground, revealing her entire body in a fishnet that allowed Naruto to see absolutely everything of her slender body from her already perky nipples to her shaven pussy.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered. His bulge was now straining painfully against his jeans making a very sizable tent that Shizune seemed to notice it for the first time.

"Oh my," she breathed eyes wide. Looking back up to his face she said, "You swear you won't go giving the lady a bad name?"

"Swear," Naruto said while rubbing his length with his left hand. With his right he reached up and grasped Shizune's tit, massaging her nip with his thumb.

"Ahhh.." she moaned softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back giving into pleasure. She was beginning to get moist from Naruto's large and comfortable hands feeling her up.

Naruto's eyes seemed to go glazy looking at Shizune's petite boobs and pinching her pink nipples and then paused. Suddenly, he grabbed the fishnet and ripped it open all across her chest.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Shizune gasped and was met immediately by Naruto's mouth as she felt his tongue wrestle around in her open mouth.

Now she was really into it. As Naruto reached around and grabbed ahold of her ass, she got busy trying to undo his pants. With a final tug, Naruto's pants dropped to his ankles and Shizune felt his bare erection in her hands, extremely long and hard, it was encased in velvety-type skin. She felt it rub up against her thigh and broke the kiss to look down at the massive organ she was stroking.

_My, Naruto's cock is so beautiful, _Shizune thought to herself. Naruto busied himself fondling her assets while kissing and sucking on her neck before he made his way down to her tits. Shizune bit her bottom lip to hide moans as his cock seemed to have fully sprung to life in her grip. She stroked the entire length while getting a good measure of just how long it was. Naruto seemed to be… over nine inches long!

"Oh my," Shizune said again: half in exasperation, half in disbelief. She continued stroking its entire length while Naruto bit her nipples none too gently, causing her pain and pleasure simultaneously. Her vagina was getting quite wet now.

_So what if I fuck Naruto? _She asked herself. Shinobi fucked like rabbits all the time. It was the second best way besides training to relieve stress or to release pent up energy. Naruto was basically a man. She hadn't gotten laid in over a month! A little age gap wouldn't hurt anybody. She felt her face getting quite hot thinking of what was about to happen.

"Lady Shizuneee!" Naruto moaned thrusting into her hand a little bit. Amused, Shizune laughed softly.

_What's really bad, _she thought to herself again, _is that it's not like this would be the first time. _Many a times, sex had been the pay-cover when she and Lady Tsunade had gone in too deep with the dogs of the gambling districts. Shizune had covered most of them herself, allowing herself to be plowed, fucked, analed, and even gangbanged time and time again for the good lady's sake, but the legendary sannin sometimes went in so deep that she herself had to help settle some of the depts. Shizune recalled the time she had walked in a late night and Tsunade was forcibly on her knees sucking on Lord Jiraiya's extremely massive member to cover a debt she owed him.

"Here Naruto, let me," she said and dropped down on her knees preparing to suck that dick. Even though it seemed even more gargantuan when it was rubbing against her cheeks and lips, the warm feeling in her pussy and throughout her body wouldn't let her turn back anymore. She needed to get laid, and she had to please little Naruto's big problem for that to happen.

She gave him one look of reassurance before she spat on his dickhead and took it in her mouth with an inhaling sound.

"Oh! Yesssss!" Naruto moaned. He leaned and slouched on Lady Tsunade's desk right behind him while Shizune sucked his dick. She had both hands working in on it; one tenderly holding the base of his shaft and the other cupping and massaging his large balls. Naruto grinned that wide grin.

"He-he! He-he-he-he!" he said barely controlling his laughter, listending to the squelching sound of Shizune sucking his dick, feeling her wet, warm mouth engulf his penis and her tongue licking around is dick. He loved it! He hadn't had sex since Sakura after first getting back in the village!

Shizune pulled her head back, letting the dick head fall just out of her mouth but still keeping her lips on it like she was kissing it. There was a lot of slippery spit there bubbling up. Then she laid the wet, hard dick across her face, feeling and showing Naruto how big her was and how submittful she could only be, hopefully giving him an Alpha male type feeling.

It worked; Naruto looked down and his grin got wider and his eyes shone like dazzling diamonds. He took his own cock by the base with his hand and slapped it against Shizune's cheek leaving a slight red mark.

"Master Naruto," Shizune pleaded like a small girl, encouraging his Alpha male role, "will you please fuck me in my pussy with this big long dick of yours?" she asked while it slapped her face.

Naruto felt like somehow a dream had come true. He grabbed Shizune under her arms and lifted her up onto the desk so that she was sitting on it, and pushed her so she was leaning back on it, leaning on her elbows. She had such a seduced look on her face. Naruto checked out her pussy that was still behind the fish-netting just inches away from his penis. Without hesitation, Naruto went down and ripped it open, so close now that he could smell it, see the wetness moistening her clit and folds. It was so alluring. He stuck his tongue out and dove in, tasting and eating out her pussy.

"Ohhh, Naruto yes!" Shizune moaned bucking her hips a little. She loved feeling Naruto's tongue swirl and twirl its way into her folds. He put the entire flat of his tongue against her pussy and licked up one more time before standing back up and positioning his cock at her entrance. Shizune felt her pussy's wetness dripping down to her ass crack and loved the feeling.

"Time to pay up!" Naruto grinned. And with that, slowly shoved his dick head in her then little by little he began pushing the rest of his shaft in. Once he got a good amount in (Shizune's tight, wet snatch felt oh, so damn great), he thrusted slowly in and out before he really fucked her so she could get used to his sizeable manpower. Shizune feebly moaned as he did this. Naruto groaned.

"Aghh, fuck I can't hold it back anymore!" And with that, he started beating Shizune's wet pussy up as fast and as hard as he could fucking her with all the length of his extremely long dick. All the way out and then all the way back in until his large balls were slapping her tight, petite ass again. Shizune grabbed her own tits roughly and was screaming in pain and pleasure. Naruto only briefly thought of that the people down the hall could probably hear them before he got lost in Shizune's pussy again as he thrusted his hardest into her. He was going at it so bad he was starting to sweat up a little already. He looked down at Shizune and took her little tits in his hand groping them while he fucked her.

"Ohhh! Unh! Oh! Give it to me, Naruto-san! Oh! Unh! Ahhh!" Shizune moaned.

"AGH! I could fuck you all day Lady Shizune!" Naruto groaned loudly. Shizune spread her legs widely so she was doing the splits to let Naruto have easy access. He moved his hands from her tits to her thighs for a better hold as he rammed her.

"AH DAMN! Lady Shizune, I'm gunna cum! I'm guna cum so hard!" Naruto groaned through gritted teeth.

"What? Yes! Come in me baby! Creampie my sweet pussy little Naruto!" Shizune moaned back as he fucked her even faster while she rapidly reached her own outstanding orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt it coming on. There it was- going, going-

"Woooo-hoooooo!" Naruto cheered. He released balls deep into Shizune's warm, tight, and wet snatch as Shizune came around and all over his huge dick. Groaning and moaning for over a minute as they released their sweet love juices on each other. Then Naruto pulled out and stepped back from her, admiring his work.

"Job well done, I think," he said. Shizune would have laughed if she had had the strength to. Nearly all her energy had gone out of her when she came. She could feel Naruto's own cum seeping back out of her pussy and dripping slowly down to her ass crack leaving a chill. With a last few inaudible words, she feinted.

_About two and a half hours later, at dusk time after Naruto had long left._

"_Ahem!"_

Shizune opened her eyes meekly and blinked. She felt so groggy. What time was it?

"May I ask what you're doing past out and naked on my desk Shizune? And whose cum is that seeping out of you this time!?"

Shizune's eyes shocked open and she sat up. Tsuande was standing there with an extremely stern and grumpy look on her face.

_Fuck that Naruto for leaving me like that! _She stammered and stuttered as she tried very hard to tell the Lady Hokage what had happened, and how she had fucked her favorite pupil.


	2. Naruto's Ultimate Ninja Tool!

Three days after his skirmish incident with Lady Shizune, Naruto was training on his ninja tools technique. A hard thing to do, only having a very limited supply at the moment.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed again. He had thrown his last one at the wooden stump they used for target practice. Perfect aim and throw now, but he only had about six in total. Ninja were supposed to have kept a huge number and a wide variety of tools on them and back-ups at their personal space as extras for other missions. They weren't too hard to replenish, being not very expensive (considering who you bought them from) but it was impossible if you had no money (like Naruto).

"I hate everything," he moodily grumbled to himself. Tired, but nowhere near exhausted of his usual extreme stamina, he couldn't think of much else to do today other that train and work hard. He took a look at his feeble supply of kunei stuck to the bark and went to retrieve them. As he pulled out the last one, he thought maybe if he worked a little bit at a kunei shop as an intern of laborer, maybe they would pay him! Or give him some extra ninja tools as a reward!

Grinning like he just struck gold, Naruto leapt out of the practice arena and took off to a local ninja tool supply shop not too far from there. They were weak supplies where he was going; but they were supplies. He would take what he could get. He couldn't afford the top notch stuff that Kakashi's Jonin mission pays bought, or the fancy, high-grade kunei the Hyuga clan manifested for themselves.

On the way there, Naruto passed by Rock Lee's place.

_Hold on a minute, _Naruto thought. _I could just as Bushy Brow for some extras and I'll just pay him back! He'll understand and be cool about it! And he's got to have lots of extras since he can't do jutsus. He's bound to have a few to spare!_

Naruto leapt up the building where Rock Lee stayed and was at the door, when he heard a familiar sound.

"Daaaaaamnit! Leee!" He heard a girl's voice faintly moan. Thinking with the brains of his little head, he went into ninja stealth-mode, opened the door without knocking and snuck through.

As he wondered about the house listening to the moaning getting louder, he couldn't stop the slender thought in his head that Rock Lee had a pretty nice pad, though it was full of training equipment and the kunei and ninja tools that Naruto so desperately needed. Had he been a lesser friend to Lee (and had a sexy girl's voice not been moaning very loudly), he would have just taken what he wanted and left. However, he proceeded to creep along the house as quietly as he could until he finally got to the door where the loud fuck noises were coming from.

"Shhiiiit Lee, why do you have to so big?!" a girl's voice shrieked.

Huh. Naruto knew that voice. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and saw Ino Yamanaka bent over a large bed with her purple blouse hitched up and over her waistline revealing her athletically slender, tanned legs and ass being pummeled by Lee who had his green trousers around his ankles while he fucked the daylights out of Ino. He was nailing it so hard that her shapely ass was rippling each time he slapped his hips to it.

"341, 342, 343, 344," Lee was grunting with each thrust.

"Stop fucking-"Ino managed to say while she yelped as Lee fucked her, "counting while you're fucking me!"

"I am sorry, Ino!" Lee responded with a very determined look in his eye. "But I cannot! I must get every dollar's worth and I must continue to see if I go at a strong pace!" With that he pulled completely out and flipped her over so that now Ino was on her back legs spread wide in front of him for easy access. Naruto noted earlier that Ino said she thought Lee was huge, and respectively he was, but he wasn't quite Naruto's size. He felt a little proud of that.

"Oh my god," Ino moaned. "We've been at this for over an hour and a half! Can't you please just cum already and give me my money?" she pleaded. She was covered in sweat, as was Bushy Brow.

"Sorry, m'lady!" Bushy Brow said. "But that was only 350. I need to make it to half a thousand before I can find my release and pay you." And with that he positioned himself over Ino again and thrust back into her.

"Oh god," Ino moaned a little miserably.

_Well then maybe you shouldn't be a whore, _Naruto couldn't help but thinking. He idly wondered if Ino liked doing this, or if her missions and the Yamanaka flower shop just weren't paying enough. Lee seemed to be doing just fine. Naruto couldn't even get a freaking dime!

Naruto watched for just a little bit longer as Ino gripped the bed sheets tightly while Lee continued. No matter the complaining, Ino looked to be enjoying being fucked. Naruto remembered hearing sometime before he even left the village two and a half years ago that Ino had let some cool, older Jonin dude have at it when she was only thirteen. He always guessed she would be the easy one.

Wanting really bad to interrupt them and see if he could join, Naruto fought back his urges and his growing erection as he watched Ino's body bouncing around under Bushy Brow and her scrunched up _I'm-being-fucked _face. Very reluctantly, he withdrew from the house and got back on his way, remembering his mission.

When he finally got to the ninja tool shop, he had to stop at the door and readjust little Naruto in his pants before going in. When he did, he paused for a second and laughed at himself, thinking that he had to do the exact same thing just three days ago.

_Oh, if only today had the same result, _he thought to himself with Shizune's naked body in a fishnet and Ino's fucked face fresh in mind.

Little Naruto started hardening.

"Cut that shit out!" Naruto roared at himself. Heaving a great sigh, he relented and walked into the tool shop.

"Welcome, welcome!" Naruto heard another familiar female's voice as the bell jingled. He blinked and looked around the store for her. TenTen came into view from the back.

"Hey! Naruto! What brings you here?" She asked cheerfully wiping a sick looking three-pronged kunei with a wet towel. She was wearing her usual white long-sleeved blouse and her puffy red hakama pants. Her dark brown hair was in its usual bun.

"I need a job," Naruto said. "I haven't gotten paid for my last mission yet and I need more tools."

TenTen frowned. "Haven't gotten paid yet? Oh, you poor thing. I can help you out! Tell you what? You work here for the day and I'll supply you with three missions' trips worth of kunei and shuriken."

"Really?" Naruto said ecstatically. "What a deal, thanks TenTen!"

TenTen closed an eye and waved to her friend. "Anything to help a friend in need. Especially one who hasn't gotten paid. I bought this place with all of my winnings from missions. I figured I could make better tools than these guys anyways, so I can make even more money! So you wanna get started?" she asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He spent the next two hours working alone with TenTen in the back and talking with her about what's been going on recently. They talked about their training, their missions and their most recent one to save the Sand's Kazekage. TenTen dropped the shuriken she was working on when she heard Naruto still hadn't gotten paid for it, for all of Team Guy had. Then they were talking about her shop.

"Yup," she told him happily, even blushing a little from inner proudness. "Bought it myself. I give discounts to my friends by the way and that's something Lee took initiative of. You should see the inside of his house!-"Naruto looked very determinedly at the kunei he was polishing-"Anyways, whenever you need something, come here. I'll get it for ya, better than you'd think and for cheap!"

"Yeah, thanks TenTen, you're awesome!" Naruto stated. TenTen smiled smugly and gave her attention to a very large weapon that needed some tending.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" She asked Naruto without turning around.

"Sure," Naruto answered. He grabbed a bag of blacksmith tools and turned back towards her then stopped. TenTen was bent over the tool examining it, and the string of her pink thong was exposed over the now low-slung top of her Hakama pants.

Naruto felt little-Naruto become bigger and harder in an instant.

_Shit… _he thought.

"Naruto? A hand?" TenTen asked reaching her hand back behind her.

"Oh! Yeah, sure what do ya need?" Naruto asked opening the bag of tools while glancing at TenTen's ass every other second.

"Wrench," she said.

"Okay," Naruto said, checking out her ass again. He handed it to her and she took it with a "thanks." He numbly nodded even though she couldn't see it and never took his eyes off the top of her thong.

"Hammer," TenTen said. Naruto searched for it and handed it to her. When she swung her arm back around and started whamming on it, he pants fell just a little bit more, exposing nearly the top half of her ass, the pink thong barely enough to hide the anus of it. The fact that she was making struggling moaning sounds from working didn't help any matters.

"Naruto, I need… give me something long and hard!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Something long and hard! I need it now!" TenTen replied. Naruto almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deciding that the risk might very well cost him his pay, he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them in a flash, so his nine and a half inch hard boner sprang free.

"Give it to me now!" TenTen sounded agitated. Plunging in, Naruto took himself by the shaft and placed his dick in TenTen's hand. She grabbed on it hard and jerked a few times trying to get it to come to her.

"Unh! Yeah, that's the stuff TenTen," Naruto grunted.

She looked back at whatever the hell Naruto just handed her and, upon seeing the gargantuan cock she was holding, blinked twice and screamed.

"Naruto! What the hell!" She yelled straightening up to his face. As she did, she realized that he pants were falling down as they dropped even more, completely revealing the front of her pink panties to Naruto who stared. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it.

"Naruto! What! Wh-when?" TenTen stammered as she hitched her pants back up to waist level. Naruto walked very close to her and stuck his right hand down into TenTen's pants, feeling the silky softness of the front of those pink panties and using his fingers to feel her pussy up through them. TenTen was blushing and had a very hot look on her face. Naruto was still using his left hand to stroke his cock. He let his pants fall to ankle level.

"I think you can take over from here," Naruto said referring to his cock. He took his left hand from it and motioned for TenTen, who looked at him for one fleeting moment, then removed her gloves and started stroking his dick with both hands. Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure, then reopened them and lunged in to kiss TenTen. He swirled his tongue in her mouth as the pace of stoking his cock quickened. Naruto took his hand out from her pants where he had been playing with her pussy lips and used both hands to rip open her blouse without breaking their kiss.

"Mph! Mmm!" TenTen moaned into his mouth turning him on even more. He fondled her breast greedily before he stopped their slippery make out session and went down to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Ooooh my god Naruto. This is the greatest," TenTen moaned. "I'm so wet for you now."

"Better be," Naruto growled. He took TenTen by the shoulders, flipped her around, and shoved his bulge against her ass. He grabbed her face and craned her back so he could kiss on her neck and cheek.

"Grind on it," he told her in her ear. TenTen did as commanded and started grinding her ass into Naruto's crotch, making sure her ass went up and down on his dick. It felt so rock hard TenTen just wanted him to stick it in already.

"Goddamnit," Naruto grunted and pulled down Tenten's pants by the waistline with both hands. That bare, sexy ass was basically exposed in her pink thong. Naruto took the string of the thong that was hiding her ass crack and pulled on it so he could let his dick in. His cock was up straight and in between her ass cheeks, rubbing against her tiny little anus.

_Oh shit, _TenTen thought fearfully. _If he wants to do anal, he'll split me in fucking half!_

"As much as I should impale that asshole of yours, I think," he said taking his dick out and pulling her thong down to where it dropped to her ankles, "I'll just impale," he positioned his cock at her soaking wet entrance, "this." And shoved it in forcefully making it go as far in as he could with one thrust, which was a lot. Poor TenTen had to take 8 inches of his monster dick in one go.

"Aaahhhhhh!" She screamed. "Yess that feels so damn good please fuck me harder Naruto!"

"You got it," Naruto told her happily. He pulled on her white blouse and completely ripped it off of her and threw it to the side. He wanted to see her fully naked here while he fucked her. He continuously rammed her causing her moan and shriek and her ass to ripple in waves as he clapped hard on it with his hips and balls.

Then, the front doors bells jingled and a customer came in.

"Hello?" they heard someone call.

TenTen clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her own moaning and screaming, but Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Nu uh," he told her. "Tell him what you're doing." He demanded fucking her ruthlessly.

"I- I'M BEING FUCKED RIGHT NOW!" TenTen yelled, the clapping sounds more prominent now. "PLEASE- PLEASE COME BACK LATER!"

"W-What?" the stranger yelped. Naruto slapped TenTen's ass hard leaving a red mark.

"Tell him whose fucking you!" He growled at her.

TenTen came on his dick right then and looked like she was going to black out. But she still mustered up and yelled-

"I'M BEING FUCKED BY NAURTO-SAN RIGHT NOW! PLEASE COME BACK LATER!" And with that, they heard the door open and close behind the stranger again. Satisfied, Naruto pulled out and grabbed TenTen by the arm and threw her to the floor.

"Face down, ass up." He told her kicking off his own orange trousers. She did as was told and stuck her pretty, beautiful little ass in the air, anus and pussy alike exposed. Naruto had a fleeting moment to mount her and shove it in her butt, that asshole was so nice and pretty. But he resisted so not to make her useless the next couple of days and when he mounted her, stuck his large cock in her tight snatch again.

"Unhhh, please Naruto don't stop fucking me," TenTen weakly moaned. Naruto slapped her ass again causing her to yelp.

"Here it comes! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum all over your pretty face!" Naruto groaned and, really feeling it coming, pulled out of TenTen's pussy and pushed her over on her back knelt right by her face. Quickly stroking his cock, he exploded everywhere, several jets of cum splattering TenTen's face.

Naruto kept jizzing for over a minute, shots of cum going everywhere from landing on her face, to on her tits, in her hair, and on the ground. After he was done, he let out a heavy breath of air like a weight was just taken off his shoulders and flopped on the ground beside the cum-laiden TenTen.

"I expect you to lick it all up too," he told her. Making him feel very much like a dominant master, TenTen meekly whimpered and got back into a face down-ass up position. She crawled around her own workshop floor, pussy and anus exposed for Naruto to watch as she crawled around licking up his cum off the ground. He stared at her beautiful little button anus.

_Next time, _he thought, _I'm going balls deep in that._

**I don't own Naruto. Still raining where I'm at, so I'm still on my laptop, writing. Might have a chapter update on my other story sooner rather than later. Hope you guys liked this one!**


	3. In The Flower Shop!

Naruto was walking around the village of Konoha, back from training, just a day after the skert with TenTen. He was sweaty and hot, so he removed his black and orange jacket and just threw it over his shoulder, and wiped off the sweat trickling down his forehead that wasn't soaked in from his ninja headband.

_It's hot as fuck today, _he thought irritably to himself. _Any way a guy can cool down out here? _

"Hey Naruto!" Naurto turned. It was Kiba, waving his arm and jogging up from a short distance.

"Hey Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto asked. Kiba whipped his head to either side of him to make sure the coast was clear, then leaned in as if to tell Naruto a secret.

"Look Naruto," Kiba said in almost a whisper, "Shikimaru and I are about to play tag with Hinata," he sniffed, grinning stupidly like a sly dog, "you want in?"

Naruto gasped. "Hinata?! Would she-"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Kiba said waving away Naruto's shock, "she's been down for years already. She loves it. And the deal is, Skikimaru and Terami are apparently hooking up _romantically," _he said the world sounding revolted, "but she must leave him blue-balled or bust his balls, because he's always sexually frustrated when she leaves. Catch my drift?" He began grinning again.

Narto nodded slowly and thought about it. An image of Hinata on all fours on the ground in an alleyway wearing only her jacket zipped open and Kiba on her behind like a dog and himself in front with his cock in her mouth filled his mind. It was so hot. A flash image of Shikimaru on the side jerking off to them made it comical.

Naruto blinked back to reality. He was sweaty, hot, probably stinky, and awfully parched and tired. He needed a shower and to relax, no matter how much his lower shaft was heating up.

"Err, maybe next time," Naruto grunted. It was Kiba's turn to look surprised.

"You sure man?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Well then, alright, if you change your mind, we're at my place. Can't have Neji finding out about 'Lady Hinata' you know," he smirked one last time, turned around, and left.

Naruto thought about running after him, but then thought if he hurried up, he could catch them at Kiba's. Smiling, he turned and left towards his house.

When he got home, he immediately stripped off his clothes and hoped into a hot shower. He made especially sure to wash and soap his nice, long hard shaft, which was growing at each thought Naruto had about Hinata. He started thinking of how nice her ass looked, the way it had grown into a nice bubble butt forming a perfect 'C' from the side, and how her tits are suddenly huge.

_Well, _he thought to himself smiling, _we all did get older! _Once he got out of the bath he dried off and wrapped his body up in a towel. Then spotted his bed.

_I wonder if a really _quick _nap would hurt, _Naruto thought and he laid his tired body down hoping for twenty minutes of shut-eye.

He awoke almost five hours later.

"What-? Damnit! He cursed jumping to the window and pulling open the curtains. The night sky was brilliantly lit with a thousand stars.

And he had a "morning" boner.

Naruto cursed again, then sighed.

_ At least it looks a good night out, _he thought peacefully and dressed to head out for some dinner and maybe even some sake.

As he got down to the main district of Konoha, however, he found some nice distractions. There was a red light scene where some lovely ladies were shaking their asses. Some old geezers were were shaking hands clutched with mad yen at them making outstanding offers.

_What the hell? Is it the weekend? _Naruto thought. He knew some shops like this were open for late-night adults. He knew he couldn't join in, not being of age, but he took his time strolling by and getting good views and seductive looks.

And still, when he got to the ramen shop, he saw one better.

Pouncing out of the shop like female lionesses, Sakura and Ino were laughing sultry laughs pointedly at unknown figures in the dining area. Coming lamely out of the shop, two young genin studs were frowning and glancing at Ino and Sakura. They were shorter than even Naruto was when he was that age, and slightly pink faced. Sakura and Ino were giggling mad all over each other.

"I bet you guys thought about it!" Sakura said hysterically. Ino bent over to the dudes walking away and began fondling her breast through her kimono, shaking them at the guys.

"You thought I was gonna let you see _these _tittes, little boys?" Ino laughed, jiggling her tits at them. Now even more thoroughouly embarrassed and red-faced, the guys strode away faster, muttering. Ino puled her head back and laughed harder. Naruto could see she was a little pink-faced herself to. Had she been drinking sake? Sakura had similar pinkness on her face too.

"God I want more sake!" Ino complained confirming Naruto's suspiscions. She turned bleaty-eyed in Naruto's direction twenty feet from her and blinked. It took seconds for her to realize whom she was staring at.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" She exclaimed happily, or drunkenly, Naruto couldn't tell. She waved crazy like and ran up to him. Sakura, also spotting him, decided to walk in a zig-zag line in his direction behind her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ino asked. She was standing much close.

"Nothing so far," Naruto said truthfully. Sakura caught up to them.

"Hey, hey, psst," Ino teased, inviting Naruto closer. When he stepped forward, she leaned in and grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Did you hear? Neji totally beat the shit out of Kiba earlier. It turns out he was _fucking _Hinata with Shikimaru! Apparently, Shikimaru got his way out of the beatdown by bargaining with Neji to also not spread word about it to Temari," Ino giggled. "I can't believe that Hinata.! What a cat!"

Naruto choked up before he replied. "Serves them right!" He said, torn by amusement and guilt and relief.

Ino had begun staring blankly at him. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" She said again. Naruto shrugged. Ino looked back at Sakura, who had her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Sakura slurred. Yup, definitely alcohol. Ino nodded her head towards Naruto. "Whaa? This idiot?" Sakura seemed scandalized, but checked Naruto out up and down.

"Wh-what is it Sakura?" Naruto asked timidly. Sakura was staring at him like she never had before.

Well, perhaps not _never… _Naruto could recall times not often that he thought her gaze might have lingered. Or traveled on him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked one more time. Sakura muttered something that sounded like "idiot".

Ino leaned her face real close, that Naruto could feel her moist lips nearly touching his cheek as she whispered seductively to him.

"Have you ever fucked two girls at once time? Hmm?" She pressed her body on him. He could feel her tits on his through her blouse. Naruto blushed and lifted his hands up.

"God Naruto, don't be such a chicken shit!" Sakura said. Leaning in Naruto saw that she was a little pink in the face from the sake.

"We wont bite- haha, much," Ino winked moving behind Naruto and wrapping her arms around him and laughing playfully. Naruto felt his pulse quicken. It was one of those intense moments where he had to make a choice, but that's when the pink haired fiery kunoichi stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by at the crotch.

"Come on Naruto!" She said firmly. "You're taking us to bed." Her grip, her being Sakura, did hurt a bit. She probably didn't know her own strength while she was intoxicated.

He had to admit, quickly imagining her fiery hotness translating to the bedroom made hot Sakura even hotter. Numbly, he nodded and Ino giggled and pumped her arm in the air.

'Alrighty, follow me!" she exclaimed. "There's a spare bedroom just above the flower shop that we don't even use. We can go there!" Ino led the way, practically skipping. Sakura dropped her hold on Naruto's nutsack and started following her. A few steps behind Sakura, he found the perfect view of her ass. She had on her usual short pink apron skirt that allowed glimpses of her ass moving nicely as she walked in her black legging shorts underneath. Her and Ino may have lacked Tsunade-like busts, but they more than made up for it for having spankable asses. He smirked as he saw an opportunity to get back at sakura for manhandling his manhood.

He stepped quickly up behind her, flipped up her pink little skirt and gave her a sharp smack on her feisty toned ass, making her jump.

She turned back towards Naruto with a sakura-like serious glare, but after a moment, she grinned crookedly, like she was accepting a challenge.

As they got to the flower shop, Ino fideled with some keys that she pulled out of her pocket.

"Just. Got. To. Force it. In! Ha-ha! I got it," Ino laughed as she finally managed to open the door. She lit a lamp and led them upstairs as Naruto shut the door behind them, and as Naruto's gaze followed Sakura's ass some more as she led his way up the stairs until they found the bedroom. A large king size bed with white sheets lay in the center of it.

"Mmm, how should we get started then? Hmm, Sakura?" Ino giggled.

Sakura pondered this. "Well I just grabbed a hold of his loin. It's got potential, but it's still not even up yet. We gotta get it up!" She turned towards Naruto, who was turning red at what she just said.

"Go lay down in the middle of the bed!" She ordered him. Naruto took his jacket off and threw it to the side then jumped to the middle of the bed and sat on it facing them, ready for a show. Ino was dressed more seductive of the two. She wore her usual purple blouse wand she had one a purple skirt that had an opening right in the middle with only fishnet shorts underneath, and then- _damn! Didn't these kunoichi ever wear panites?! _He watched as Sakura took her boots off and threw them aside and Ino did the same, but also reached around her back, clicked something, and let her purple blouse fall of without so much as a bra underneath.

Naruto stared at her perfect b-cup titties. Ino giggled as she watched him looking. Her blouse fell to the floor.

"Like what you see Naruto?" She teased pushing her tits together showing off. Sakura mimicked her. She undid the zip at the front of her red top and pulled them open, revealing similarly perfect titties. Naruto couldn't decide which set was better as he stared back and forth. Ino and Sakura set their knees on the bed and then their palms.

"Want us to crawl to you?" Ino asked seductively. "Yeah, like that?" They crawled to either side of Naruto on the bed, with him watching their ridiculously sexy faces and bodies. When they got to him, they closed their eyes and leaned in simultaneously, kissing him on either cheek. As they continued smooching his cheek, and using their tongues to cat-like lick him, they moved down lower and kissed his jawline and chin, licking it, and each began kissing him on the neck and sucking. Naruto groaned and closed his own eyes. He used his left hand to reach up grab on of Ino's tits, feeling it rubbing it and pinching her small nipple between his thumb and index finger. With his other hand he reached around and rubbed Sakura's backside. He shifted his hand and reached underneath the pink skirt she was wearing and felt the roundness and shape of her firm, toned ass. He caressed her ass cheek with his hand as his fingertips found the middle, where her ass crack was. The girls must have liked what he was doing, because as he pinched and tugged Ino's nipple and used his fingertips to dig into the middle of Sakura's shorts, both girl whimpered softly on his neck.

The girls got up from his neck. His crotch was now sporting a tent where his penis was straining to break free. Their tits so close to him now, he glanced at Ino's chest and saw light red marks around her left nipple where he pinched it. He reached around and put a hand on her back and propelled her forward and took her tit in his mouth.

"Oh Naruto, you dog!" Ino moaned as Naruto opened his mouth wider, greedily trying to fit more of her tit in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and over the nipple inside his mouth, using his hands he gripped the waistline of Ino's skirt and found the button in the front to them. Clipping it off, he pulled her skirt wide and threw it off her altogether.

'So bold!" Ino giggled placing her hands in the back of Naruto's hair. Naruto knew full well that all Ino was wearing now was her fishnet shorts. Not taking his mouth off her tit, he used his hands and felt Ino's backside. He could feel her bare skin underneath the fishnet, feel that she wasn't wearing any panties. As he rubbed along the soft prickly, pale skin of either of her ass cheeks, he dared further and used his fingers to find the middle to her ass crack and when he did, he found her anus exposed by the fishnet, and used a finger to gently rub it, like a button. As Ino's grip in his hair tightened, he was very aware that Sakura was still watching them, her hands rubbing the inner of Naruto's thighs.

Ino straightened up, her tit coming out of Naruto's mouth with a _pop. _Staring at Naruto to make sure he was watching, she grabbed her tits again and pushed them together, then stretched out a long tongue and began licking her untouched nipple.

Naruto grew harder and Sakura rubbed her hand on his crotch. She leaned in to his ear.

"Think it can come out and play now?" she whispered to him. With only a gulp from him as an answer, Sakura took his zipper and pulled it down. Naruto felt her hand grab his cock and help it break free. Naruto's erect cock was hanging in the air.

"Naruto, you monster!" Ino gasped, and even Sakura's eyes widened. "That- that's huge!"

"Shit knucklehead, what is this like, ten inches?" Sakura asked. Naruto measured it himself at nine and a half, but didn't say anything. Stroking it lightly, Sakura used her other hand to reach down into his pants and handle his ballsack, playing with his balls and rubbing them with her fingers before pulling them out into the open over his zipper. Now Ino bent her face down so that her mouth was level with his ballsack from the side, so that Naruto could have measured his penis with her face. She left her booty perched high in the air. Staring over the top at it, Naruto glanced at Sakura's lower half, which was still completely covered. He let his fly to her thighs covered by black shorts, and began rubbing it.

"Sakuraaaa," Naruto groaned. She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was getting at.

"Fine, you dweeb," Sakura said. She moved her position to in front of Naruto with her back turned to him, moved her legs to the outside of his on her knees, and bent over, so that her black-short-pink-skirt covered butt was just above Ino's face, next to his dick.

Ino looked up at it and smirked. "Want to give him a show, Sakura?"

"No," Sakura called back, looking back at them, "I want him to be a man and take my clothes off!" She gave her butt a wiggle.

"Challenge accepted," Naruto gritted. Growling, he tore her pink skirt off instantly. Bended over like that, Sakura's ass in these tight black legging shorts was quite showy. He loved when girls wore these. He could see the exact shape and roundness of their ass and like this, he saw right where her ass crack was.

Ino giggled. Then she stuck her tongue out and licked Naruto's dick. He shivered, making her giggle more and more encouraged. She used her hand and stroked it like Sakura had. Moaning softly himself, he reached out and rubbed Sakura's ass, before giving it another sharp slap on the right cheek, making her yelp excitedly. Very excited himself, he took the black shorts by the waistline and pulled them down, revealing Sakura's ass, still slightly covered by a pink thong.

"Whoa, thong Sakura?" Ino asked surprised. Licking Naruto's dick one more time, she lifted her head and put two fingers in between where the ass crack string met the waistline, and pulled up lightly, pretending to give Sakura a wedgie as she examined the thong.

"I used to wear these back in the day," Ino said. "But I couldn't handle a floss like thing between my ass cheeks. It would tickle my anus and I'd just want to rip it off. But, to each her own." And she kissed Sakura's ass.

"Well I was told it looks great on me by… well, by someone!" Sakura said, turning a bright red. "Shut up!"

"Girls!" Naruto complained, stroking his own cock now.

"Someone's quite horny," Ino said approvingly, turning her attention back to Naruto's penis. "Sakura-?"

"Fine," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Shifting back to where she was before on the other side of Naruto's penis, she peeled off her own thong closely watched by Naruto, leaving her butt naked. She mimicked Ino with her face level with his dick, nose nearly touching it and her booty high up in the air.

"Suck it," Naruto commanded. "Please," he hastily added from a quick upward look from Sakura.

Sakura took it by the base with her hand gently and licked the flat of her tongue against the side of his penis. Ino stuck her tongue out and did the same. The girls simultaneously licked their drooling tongues up Naruto's long, hard shaft, then when they reached the top, they flicked their tongues around the head before slowly going back down and repeating. Naruto shivered. He could feel goosebumps growing on his thighs as he sat bare-assed on the bed now for they were tugging his bottoms down, when Sakura reached the top of his penis once more and, after playing around with his dickhead with the tip of her tongue, rose higher and stuffed the head of his penis in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah Sakura, that's the stuff right there," Naruto heavenly sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "Now, girls tend to think starting off slow is better, but really-Ah! Oh my god!"

With one thrust, Sakura forced Naruto's entire shaft down her throat. She was staring wide eyed into his bare, clean-shaven crotch a little teary-eyed from making her throat open that much, when she's never so much has had more than six inches in her mouth at once. She gagged silently but counted seconds, seeing how long she could hold it. She could literally _feel _where his long cock was in her throat. She withdrew, slurping his penis on the way up and when she released, coughed and spat a thick amount of spit and pre cum back on his dick.

"Oh shit, I'll clean that up!" Ino said as the thick rolled down the front of his shaft. She licked it up from the base to the top slowly, allowing sakura's spit and Naruto's pre-cum to fall in her mouth. When she did, she looked directly into Naruto's hot face and swallowed for him. Feeling quite flustered herself, she panted, closed her eyes and leaned in more and kissed Naruto on the mouth. Their lips moved together nicely, smooching, as Naruto forced her lips open as he wiggled his tongue into her mouth. Ino whimpered into his mouth as he dominated hers. He liked that. Meanwhile, he could feel Sakura's hand at the base of his dick again and her lips at the tip of his cock.

It was Naruto's turn to groan into Ino's mouth as he felt the warm, wet and soft insides of Sakura's mouth devour his cock and again she wasn't going slow, She quickly took nearly his entire length, sucked fuckin hard, then back. She bopped her head up and down, slurping very noisily while Naruto made out with Ino. One of his hands found Ino's bare fishnet backside again; the other found itself intertwined in Sakura's pink hair but more followed then guided her up and down movements because she was so good already. Then Sakura went into hyper mode and started deepthroating and gagging.

"Oh! Oh shit, Sakura!" Naruto gasped, breaking his kissing with Ino, who looked even more blushing now. Sakura was unresilently gagging.

"_Glah, glah, glah, glah, glah, glah, glah, glah, glahh!" _She gagged like a whore. Ino rested her head on Naruto's stomach and watched her friend gag on his member inches away. Suddenly, she shot up and smacked Sakura on the ass.

"Sakura! It's time!" Ino announced. With a plunger like sound, Sakura went from _balls-on-her-chin _deepthroating Naruto to retracting his dick all the way out. Once it was completely out of her mouth, heavy trails of spit with precum dripped from her lips. Naruto's penis was layered with it. She looked almost weary.

"Me first!" Ino said, shoving Sakura out of the way. She crawled to a cowgirl position and hovered over his penis, knees on the bed on either side of naruto's thighs. She reached behind her and under to grab hold of his dick, then helped positioned it to where it's head was rubbing against the inside of her pussy lips. She giggled.

'Here we go."

She let go of his penis, sat downwards, and his cock was in her vagina. She let out a hearty moan, eyes closed as she experienced insane pleasure at the feel, as she saw down on about seven inches of his cock, unable to go the entire way. She went up and down on it, bouncing with her knees on the bed, riding joyfully and moaning the whole way. It felt great. Naruto was able to grab both of her titties and pinch her titties. She moaned louder.

"Naruto's gunna- you're gunna make me cum," Ino gasped in ecstasy. She used her knees to continuously propel her up and down, bouncing on it. Naruto folded his hands behind his head and enjoyed the ride, watching her face and little titties bounce. Sakura dropped Ino's ass as she rode and stuck her middle finger lightly between her butcheeks, causing Ino to make a high pitched yelp. Sakura reconciled by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah- Oh, yeahh!" Naruto roared as Ino lowered herself once more taking a majority of his cock in her and making a scrunched up face. He felt her walls tighten as she convulsed on him. Naruto groaned as Ino moaned and went slightly limp.

Sakura gave her friend a slap on the butt.

'My turn," she said as Ino lifted up and rolled to the side, laying there defeated. Sakura got in a similar position as Ino had with her knees on the bed on either side of naruto's thighs, except she was facing the other way, with her bare ass, anus exposed, to him.

"What do you say Naruto?" Sakura asked, reaching under her and stroking his cock while positioning it. "First one to cum the loser? I say the loser should buy breakfast in the morning."

Naruto was so intently focused on Sakura stroking his cock and that his dickhead was only half an inch from being inside her vagina that he hardly heard her. He shook out of it.

"You're on!" He growled. Sakura kept smirking as she looked back at him, watching his face as she let him get it for the first time. It was hard to say which face showed more pleasure as they began fucking.

_Shit, _Naruto thought. Her pussy was so much tighter than Ino's, her walls felt like they were already clenching around his penis. She fucked the same way Ino had, using her knees to bounce off the bed, but unable to take the whole of Naruto's cock. Naruto watched her ass as it bopped up and down, enticed and one thousand percent seduced by it. He gave it a slap every few seconds and watched as her cheeks turned red, as her ass cheeks flew open exposing her anus more everytime she jumped wildly up.

She stopped and moved her legs into the frog position, where her feet were now flat on the bed instead of her knees. She fucked him like that going up and down the cock even faster. Naruto like that more. He wanted to fold his hands behind his head again and just watch it was so perfect, but he kept having stronge urges to slap Sakura's ass, so that's what he did. Her cheeks were now really reddening. Ino layed beside them, tired and watching and now fiddeling two fingers against her clit.

"Unh…unh…unh, naruto, that feels so good!" Sakura moaned. He felt her soaking wet vagina continuously clench on him, up and down up and down, until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted so bad to cum, to release into her pussy, but he had to beat her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up, got onto his knees himself, and slammed Sakura back on the bed on all fours. Both Ino and Sakura's eyes widened, but Naruto didn't stop there. He put a strong hand in Sakura's hair and pushed her head down to where her face was muffled in the sheets and her booty was still propped up in the air, he rubbed his cock's head against her vagina, momentarily against her small button anus (which made her eyes widen even further of what probably was fear), then shoved it in her pussy once more, clenched his gut, and began pounding without mercy. Sakura's moans became wild, like a whore, as her pussy was forced to take all nine inches now of Naruto's cock as he fucked her, he leaned over her, his rock hard abs against her sweaty back, and began whispering dirty in her ear.

"You like this, huh, don't you Sakura? You like me going balls deep in your pussy? You like being a whore. In a matter of fact- why don't you tell me you're a whore. Go on, tell me that you're _my _whore. Say it!" He slapped her buttocks.

"I'm a whore!" Sakura said pathetically, glancing up at Naruto as he rammed her. He spanked her again, harder.

"Tell me you're my whore!"

"I'm your whore! I'm Naruto's whore! Ah- Ahhh!" Sakura hollered sexily as she was pushed over the edge. She pushed her butt back against Naruto, screaming as her hips shook as she came on his cock. Naruto repeatedly slapped it, urging for her release to be more orgasmic.

Just seconds to release himself, Naruto grunted for Ino, who placed her face right up against Sakura's ass as Naruto groaned, releasing his first loads into Sakura's wet, warm cunt, then took it out ignoring Sakura's whimpers off loss,and violently came over Ino's face. He watched as Ino very hotly stuck her tongue out to catch his cum, but loads shot onto her cheek, next to her eye, and on her forehead and in her hair. Naruto beat his dick off for a minute further until he was sure he was all done, then collapsed onto the bed, so tired that he could fall asleep right there, which he did. One of the last scenes he witnessed was Ino licking cum out of Sakura's pussy who was still bent over, and smirked quite happily with himself, promising himself that this was for sure going to happen again.


	4. An Amazing Wake Up Call!

Naruto was having the wildest of dreams. He was fighting two demons and he couldn't use his jutsus. He tried fighting but they would slap him away and use incredibly long tongues to reach out and lick him. They slapped him to the ground for the kill and then-

Started giving him blowjobs?  
Naruto jolted awake, and the vision of the two slutty demons was replaced by the perfection of two slutty kunoichi.

"Oh!" Ino said. "He's really awake now." She was just licking his balls. Sakura let the head of his cock fall out of her mouth. They were both one either side of Naruto much of the same as last night, their face on either side of his glorious hard cock, and their nude butts sticking up in the air. Naruto looked over the top of them, thinking of sitting up and massaging each one with a hand to motivate the ladies to continue the morning of pleasure, but just then Sakura placed an elbow on the bed, rested her head on her fist, and looked very moodily at Naruto, who flinched.

"So it seems, I guess," she said with the start of a nasty temper.

"Jeez," Naruto said, scratching his head. "I've never had my cock sucked with such animosity. What gives, Sakura?"

Sakura tsked and Ino giggled.

"You rolled over in your sleep dofus," she told him as Sakura looked away grumpily. "And your cock shoved its way in Sakura's asshole!"

"Really?" Naruto asked, mid blown. Sakura glanced at him but found that he wasn't looking at her reaction- he was staring back over at the top of her ass.

His wet, rock hard cock twitched.

"Ooooh, someone likes the thought of that," Ino said turning her attention back to Naruto's penis. She closed her eyes and licked her tongue from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the top of the head.

"Ah, fuck yeah, Ino!" Naruto grabbed Ino's ponytail as she took the head into her mouth and bopped her head halfway up and down the shaft. Sakura looked on with a thirsty look on her face.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto slid his other hand into her pink hair and gripped firmly. Sakura put up little resistance as he pulled her face back to his crotch where she began licking the bottom half of his shaft and sucking on his balls.

"You're my fucking ladies," Naruto groaned. Ino took his shaft out of her mouth and she and Sakura began licking each tall side of it, their tongues meeting at the tip of his cock, where they flickered around before they kissed. Naruto could have jizzed right then.

He sat straight up, the girls rising with him with his hands still tied in their hair, and kissed Sakura on the mouth. Ino watched them making out, their tongues exchanging spit, as she stroked his cock.

Naruto parted with the pink haired kunoichi, who was nearky blushing she was so heated, and kissed Ino in turn. Sakura's head went back down as she gave Naruto another blowjob. He slid his hand out of her hair, down her back, and grabbed her naked ass roughly as he dominated the inside of Ino's mouth with his tongue, and spanked it hard. Sakura moaned with her mouth stuff with his dick. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

His hand slid down Ino's naked back as well and began groping her ass cheeks. God he loved the feel of their asses.

Naruto was in heaven. Sakura was choking on his cock and Ino was moaning into his mouth as he roughly spread her ass cheeks apart one at a time. Feeling that he could do whatever and get away with it, he used his fingers to trace the crevice of Sakura's ass crack, then dipped them between her butt cheeks and felt her anus. He rubbed this as Sakura continued humming as she slurped on his dick (though in a much heightened pace as she was very aware of what Naruto was trying to do), he pushed his middle and index fingers into her asshole, causing her to stop where she was at on his dick (about halfway down) and moan, sending pleasurable hums on Naruto's penis.

Naruto kept pushing his fingers in deeper and deeper, wondering if sakura was going to slap his hand off or worse, bite down on his dick. But she didn't (though she whimpered heavily, which just made Naruto harder inside her mouth), and kept sucking. Naruto slid his fingers all the way in to the knuckles, and began pumping them in and out. Sakura's asshole was tight, warm, and wet, though it still felt much different from a pussy.

Ino broke apart her kiss with Naruto and looked down at her friend's bopping pink head, then saw Naruto fingering her butt hole.

"Sakura!" she said aghastly. "You're letting him finger bang your butt hole? But that's so _dirty_!"

Oh, so the whore Ino Yamanaka doesn't take it in the ass, Naruto thought. We'll have to fix that.

He put his hand back at the back of her hair, and held her tightly. Ino thought they were going to kiss again, but Naruto restrained her. She watched as he drew his fingers our of Sakura's ass, who winced, and became wide eyed when he brought them to her lips.

"No, no," she begged, wide eyed. "Please, Naruto, stop, I don't want to taste that- mmph!"

He shoved his two fingers deep in her mouth until the knuckles were at her lips, the same way they had been in Sakura's butt. He was holding the back of her head so she could not pull away, and absolutely loved the way she squirmed.

Sakura rose up on Naruto's dick and let it fall out of her mouth with a very audible gasp.

"Naruto, cut it out." She said. "Ino doesn't do anal."

Naruto growled at her. Before she could react, he used his elbow to push her head back down onto his cock, which speared its way back into her mouth.

"How's that taste Sakura?" Naruto said, still elbowing the back of her head to keep down. Sakura's lips touched around the base of Naruto's shaft. His penis was a solid, long bone wrapped in velvet-y skin in her warm mouth.

Naruto grinned down at her pink hair again and when he was satisfied that she would keep sucking, lifted his elbow off her head to let her continue on her own like a good girl, and looked at Ino. Her eyebrows were scrunched as she was still forced to deep throat his fingers, her eyes were both begging and seduced.

"You're doing anal today," he told her, grinning. Ino whimpered. He slid the fingers out of her mouth and she gasped for air.

"Now turn around," he told her as Sakura still made squelching noises as she sucked his dick. Ino whimpered again, knowing what's to cum (in her booty) and did as she was told. She got on her hands and knees so that Naruto could stare right into her ass and vagina. He loved it when she looked back over her shoulder, seeing if she had his approval.

Naruto nodded, then slapped Sakura on her ass, letting her know it was time to get up. For the second time, Sakura slurped her way back up his cock and let it fall out her mouth, leaving it very slobbery.

"What do you want us to do now?" She asked, Naruto noticed how her ass wiggled. Was she waiting for her part in anal?

Naruto smirked. He directed her chin up so that she was looking directly into Ino's butt.

"I'm gonna need you to do some more oral," he told her. "Get her ready for _this_." He indicated to his huge, wet cock.

Sakura stared into Ino's backside, entranced, the smirked. She looked to Naruto with those green eyes. "Sure. I'll tongue-punch that fart-box for you. But you have to shove something in mine, idiot…" Her ass gave a wiggle again.

Naruto grinned. Teammates were great. He hopped off the bed to position himself standing behind her as Sakura dove her face in between Ino's butt cheeks, licking her anus. Naruto stroked his cock several times and watched the beautiful scene in front of him for a moment. Ino, bent over on all fours completely nude, was having her ass eaten out by Sakura, who was bent over on all fours completely nude, and her unoccupied naked ass has straight in the air. Naruto listened to the slurps of Sakura eating her best friend out as he positioned his cock at her wet anus, and her muffled moans as he shoved the tip in.

Naruto slowly pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock over halfway in before he began to pull out again and push it back. He grabbed onto Sakura's hips as he began to plunge into her faster.

_She's not that tight, _Naruto thought. Her ass was similarly stretched as her vagina. He wondered who else had been back here other than him.

He was able to fuck ass with the entire length of his ten-inch cock. His crotch and lower abs were meeting her butt with a profound smack each time he thrust forward.

Sakura extracted her face from Ino's ass and rested her cheek on her butt, looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah?" she said. "You like that, dweeb? You like how hot my ass is on that dick?" She backed her butt up until all of Naruto's dick was in her and her ass cheeks were against his crotch again and ground on him. Naruto slapped her butt repeatedly, making it jiggle.

"Guys," Ino hallway begged, halfway moaned. She shook her own ass, inviting them back to it.

Naruto pulled his cock out of Sakura's anus and was grinning ear to ear. She slid to the side as Naruto reached out and grabbed Ino's ankles. He pulled her, making her fall belly flat on the bed, until her legs had fallen off the edge and her ass was left just over it, angled up for Naruto. He leaned over her, taking the base of his cock and directing the tip of it between her wet ass cheeks. Her anus was slippery.

"You ready for someone to break into your backyard?" Sakura asked. She was lying naked next to Ino, faced up and massaging her clit.

Ino's hands clenched the sheets tightly as Naruto rubbed his large dick head against her wet anus.

"I'm ready!"

Naruto took her on, probably giving her more than what she was bargaining for. He did not take it slow, savoring her anal virginity. He shoved the tip in and dropped her hips lower and lower until his crotch was connected to her ass, causing her to shriek of a moan, her arms flailing out and her eyes wide. Her thighs shivered.

Naruto pressed his naked upper body against her bare back, his abs on her, his muscular chest on her shoulders, and his lips on her hair, kissing her head. He brought his dick halfway out and plunged in again, and again. Her already tight, tight butthole clenched on his humongous cock. He nearly groaned alongside her at how great it felt.

Sakura watched the sequence wide eyed as well. She was massaging her nipple with one hand and her clit with the other, watching between Naruto's and Ino's face and listening to the loud claps of Naruto's ball sack hitting the blonde kunoichi's ass.

"I'm- I'm gunna cum!" Ino croaked. "Oh fuck, I'm gunna cum so hard!"

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto roared, picking up pace and fucking her harder, deeper. Ino's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her vagina jizzed, wetting the bed below her. Her asshole clenched on Naruto's cock harder than ever and he groaned, slapping it.

"Yes!" Sakura moaned. Her fingers plunged into her vagina and her head threw back with her eyes closed as she finger banged herself and came, all over her own hand. Naruto saw the white cum drip out of her pussy and trickle down her ass onto the bed.

It put him just over the edge.

"My turn!" He told the girls, bucking hips all the way forward again, making Ino jolt, and cumming violently in Ino's butt. She moaned with whatever energy she ad left as Naruto filled her up with his cum. When he was done, he slowly drew his sword out with a popping sound, and witnessed the damage he had done to Ino's tiny butthole as his cum seeped out of her anus. He slapped it again.

"Well," Naruto told the limp bodies girls as he grabbed his orange pants and began pulling them on. "That was a great wake up call! Really one for the books! But I'm hungry. I'll check back in later. See ya!" And he grabbed his shirt and jolted out the door for ramen.

"He never runs out of energy, does he?" Ino asked, sounding muffled because she was still laying face down into the bed, Naruto's cum now trickling down her leg.

"Nope," Sakura replied, feeling out of breath. "I bet he could go all day if we let him... What are you going to do today?"

"Uhh… Sit on ice?" Ino said. The girls laughed. A moment later, they had fallen asleep, buck nude and well spent.

Naruto was leaping from building top to building top, unknowingly about to pounce upon his next victim soon….


End file.
